


Favorite Part of the Night

by jsymo



Series: Breifs [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Sleepy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsymo/pseuds/jsymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean share an interest in their favorite night time activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Part of the Night

He had done it again. Not that he was in trouble or anything, but damnit if it didn’t leave Dean confused. He and Sam had placed the baby monitor right next to the crib. _Right next to it_! And yet still, here Mattie was.

Dean let out a quiet sigh and reached down to run his hands through his son’s hair. The little boy snuffled in sleep and got closer to the object of his desire.

Dean smirked as he ran the back of a finger over his daughters cheek, snug in the affectionate arms of her older brother, the older brother who has known about this little miracle for only a week.

 _Only a week_ , Dean thought to himself. 

And what a week it’s been.

So far, every day since Sam and Dean brought Maggie home Dean has woke up in the middle of the night to check on her and found that somehow Mattie had crawled into the crib without creating enough noise to disturb his two ex-hunting fathers through the baby monitor. Forget about the fact that he wasn’t their son by blood, that boy was 100% Winchester damnit. 

Dean’s first reaction when he first saw Mattie wrapped around the baby girl was to slowly remove him from the crib and put him back in his own bed. Then he had thought about little Sammy, and how instead of taking the small boy from his little brother John had allowed Dean to sleep with his brother.

John had even gone out and bought a footstool one night when the pant-leg of Dean’s pajamas had caught on the base of the crib, causing the four year old to fall straight to the floor on his butt. He’d had a bruise on his tailbone for a week, but at the moment the loud noise had scared Sammy awake, and all he could think of was consoling his baby brother.

Thinking that if John could allow his sons to do something, then damnit, Dean was going to let his son do it too.

It was Dean’s favorite part of the night, to be honest. Sure, he loved putting the kids to bed and everything, bathing them, putting them in their cute pajamas, listening to Sam read Mattie one of his bedtime stories. Even cuddling with Sam. 

They were all blown out of the water when he was allowed to sit in the rocker in Maggie’s room and watch over the love his two children shared as he too fell asleep.

About an hour later Sam poked his head into the room. He never lingered long, just watched over Dean asleep on the rocker and his two kids in the crib. It reminded him so much of Dean telling him how he used to crawl into a baby Sammy’s crib when he was little. 

He never went into the room, afraid that he’d wake his brother. No, he was content to just look on from the doorway for a few minutes.

He would never tell Dean about it, but it was his favorite part of the night.


End file.
